


Whiskey on Ice, Sunset and Vine

by AnotherPhanficWriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, I wrote this because Phil's hot, M/M, Song: Gorgeous (Taylor Swift), and i just feel like the song is Phil's face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherPhanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherPhanficWriter
Summary: Dan gets drunk and after being just friends with Phil he's too tired to pretend.Or It's basically Gorgeous by Taylor Swift





	Whiskey on Ice, Sunset and Vine

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Taylor Swift's new album and I wrote this.  
> (You're so Gorgeous, I can't say anything to your face).  
> (No one beta'd so if there's shit wrong with it, let me know)  
> DROP ME SOME KUDOS  
> ENJOY!!!

"Honey!". An extremely drunk Dan was shouting at the top of his voice. Most people would assume he was shouting for his boyfriend, Craig, who at that very moment was swapping saliva with a male model. But, no. Dan was shouting for Phil. He always shouts for Phil.

He had ended up drinking slightly more than he originally planned and had already started swaying from side-to-side; his shouting for his partner in crime reaching an all time high. "PHIL. PHIL. PHI-". Someone had managed to cup their hand around his mouth before he carried on, that someone appeared to be an angel surrounded by a lovely bright glow but instead was Phil. 

"Hiii, Angel".

"Dan? Why are you shouting me?", Phil had asked, confusion literally plastered all over his face. "We've been best friends for 7 years!", Dan hiccupped. "And these guys aren't fun, let's get outta here", he slurred, dropping his head on Phil's shoulder as they slowly slid down a wall.

"Dan, we can't, we only just got here. Let's stay for another hour, yeah?", Phil said, taking Dan's hands and helping him up. "Wooh, I'm Phil and I like partying. Ey up, I'm Phil and I love staying out till all hours", Dan giggled in Phil's ear. "Really? Doing impressions of me?". Phil shook his head at his friend. "It's fun". Dan smiled, ignoring the niggling in his stomach. It would've been fine if he hadn't started drinking tequila. But it could have been the way Phil was looking at him; he couldn't decide.

After Phil had helped Dan find a sofa, he told Louise to stay with him whilst he got himself another drink and Dan a glass of water. 

"Well, hello Dan", Louise chirped, saddling down beside Dan. "Why does he do this to me?", he sobbed to Louise, who really hadn't got a clue what was going on. "What? What's wrong, Dan?". Louise asked, wiping Dan's tears. 

"It's Phil. Why the fuck does he have to be so... Ugh?", Dan cried in Louise's top. "Ugh?", she repeated, getting more confused trying to console an upset Dan. "Gorgeous, Louise".

Her night had definitely taken a turn for the worse, Dan had definitely drank too much and he'd only been here an hour. "Dan, you have a boyfriend now?", Louise said, rubbing Dan's back and trying to make him feel better. "He's cheating, I hate him. He's like nearly 43 years old and I know I joked about having a sugar daddy but he's so annoying. He's not Phil", Dan cried. 

"What do you mean 'he's cheating'? Where's Craig?", she asked. In her head, she thought maybe he could take Dan home or at least look after him. 

"I told you, he's in the back doing... I-don't-know-who. I think it's the model", Dan managed to huff out before he resumed his position of wiping snot on Louise.

She pats his head reassuringly and before she knows it, Phil's back with a glass of water for Dan. "Thanks Louise. I can take over from here". Phil smiled. 

He handed over the water in which Dan reluctantly drank up. After he finished the water, he looked over at Phil to see what he was drinking. "Whiskey on ice?!", he shrieked. "Who gave you whiskey?", Dan questioned, moving his body over to Phil until his whole bottom half had crossed over Phil's body. 

"I thought I'd have a drink, it's pretty disgusting, actually. There's no nice drinks so", Phil cringed his nose and took another sip of his whiskey. 

"It makes you look hot, though". Dan swallowed, reaching out to poke Phil's cheek. "What?". Phil breathed slowly. Had Dan just called him hot? Jesus, did he know what that did to him? 

After readjusting to accustom for the extra weight of Dan on his legs and the slight hard-on he'd put down to the whiskey, he hadn't drank whiskey before, he started relaxing slightly. He could feel Dan staring at him, but decided he'd close his eyes to block out drunk Dan; he could be quite annoying when he was intoxicated. 

It had been only a minute in silence when Dan groaned loudly and stretched further so his whole body was pressed against Phil's. And then he whispered something against Phil's skin that Phil could barely pick up. "Ohmygod, I hate you so much".

Did Dan hate Phil? He certainly didn't sound like he believed it but he was drunk. Why would he say that?

But before Phil could ask why he'd said that, Dan had shot up again. This time leaning his face so close to Phil's lips any closer and they would have been kissing.

"You have such a nice face, Phil. Has anyone ever told you?", Dan whispered, sniffing the air. "Hmm, that cologne. It's like a magnetic field". He finished by planting a kiss on Phil's forehead and leaning back down. 

"Dan, you're drunk. You won't remember any of this come tomorrow". Phil commented aloud. "I'm not. I'll 'member, you're too cool". Dan smiled, draping himself over Phil once again. "Now I know you're drunk, I'm not cool". Phil chuckled, attempting terribly at untangling Dan from his body. 

"No! Phil, you're so cool with your whiskey and your... face. Your face is literally so cool", Dan hiccupped. He leant down to touch Phil's face and got up from the sofa. 

"Dan, sit back down".

Dan turned around a few times before his eyes landed on Phil. "I'm gonna go get another drink". He swallowed, trying to balance himself by spreading his arms. 

"I can get you water, sit back down". Phil got up and helped Dan, but Dan was resisting. "Noo. I want another drink. I want sex on the beach!". Dan laughed, seeing he'd made Phil go a shade darker. 

"It's a cocktail, Phil". Dan explained, slowly making his way towards the door and away from Phil who clearly didn't want Dan to have another drink. He leant down towards Phil before leaving and whispered in his ear, "but I wouldn't mind if you wanted to". Phil's answer was to cough and cover his ever growing crotch. 

Dam noticed what he was doing and chuckled again, walking out the room and heading towards the kitchen to get himself a drink. 

Phil tried to sort himself out but what Dan was saying was just sending him crazy. He drank the whiskey he had, feeling it burn as it went down and got up to search for Dan. 

He headed to the kitchen knowing that Dan had said he was going there, but found the kitchen was practically empty except for PJ and Sophie. 

"Hi, PJ. Have you seen Dan?". Phil asked, getting a little anxious as to where his... His what? Friend? Phil wasn't sure, but it was slowly becoming apparent that he loved Dan much more than a friend. 

"Yeah. He went through here a few minutes ago but he said something about people ruining his life? Sometimes he can act like a teenager". PJ commented, turning back to Sophie. That didn't give Phil much information but he could bet Dan had gone to find Louise. He's always talking to her when he's having a crisis. 

Phil ventured into the garden and found Louise with a crying Dan. He'd been drinking again too. Phil caught the last bit of his shrieking, "He's not mine, Louise. He can never be mine!". This was shortly followed by vomiting and Louise giving Phil a look, which Phil returned. 

"Dan, honey. Phil's here". Louise whispered to Dan, rubbing his back. Phil couldn't help but be slightly jealous, he wanted to rub Dan's back like that. 

Louise had left Dan once he'd finished throwing up and he sat up. 

"You piss me off so much, Phil". Dan whispered, not tearing his eyes from the ground. 

"Me? I piss you off? That's rich, you've been drinking all night so that me and Louise have to look after you". Phil tried to bite down, but he just couldn't. Sometimes that boy needed telling.

"You don't understand, Phil. God, just leave me alone". And with that, Dan had ran off back towards the house. Phil hoped he weren't going to be drinking again. He quickly followed Dan into the kitchen with the worry that he'd start drinking again and he'd caught up with him chatting with PJ and Sophie, luckily with a glass of water. 

They were chatting so Phil joined the conversation, but Dan had started ignoring him. "Dan, come on". Phil pleaded. It was slightly weird that they were having a domestic in front of PJ and Sophie who were an actual couple but Phil didn't like that he was being ignored. 

"Dan"  
"Dan"  
"Dan"  
"Daniel"  
"Dani-snot-on-fire".

Finally, Dan turned to face Phil. "I knew that would-", but before Phil could celebrate about getting Dan's attention, he just put his finger against Phil's lips and walked off to find more people to talk to just to spite Phil. 

Phil was about to give up trying to get Dan to talk to him after being shot down in front of more people when Dan turned around and faced him. He pointed to an empty room and Phil followed. He hoped this was just for a conversation and they weren't about to start having angry sex at a party. 

The room was dark and Phil had instantly kicked his foot up. 

"Dan, put the lights on".  
"No, I need to talk to you. It's really important".

Phil could sense how important this conversation was for Dan so he shut up and let Dan carry on. 

"Right. I'm sorry I've been annoying you all night, it's just. You know". Dan whispered. Phil sensed he'd come closer to him but as the lights were still not on, he couldn't actually see. 

"Me and Craig are pretty much over and I've been throwing myself on you all night, I'm still a bit drunk and I honestly can say I probably won't remember this in the morning but I just wanted to tell you my weird behaviour is down to all that?". Dan said, sounding unsure and slurring his words too much for such a serious conversation. 

Phil reached out for Dan's hand, Dan let out a tiny gasp, but Phil overlooked it. "I know, Dan". 

"God, can I turn the light on? I want to see your face". Dan whispered. He stumbled over to the lamp on the other side of the room and looked at Phil. 

"Seen as I'm still kinda drunk and I really don't know what I'm saying, I'm just gonna say your eyes are like oceans. Like, I really want to swim in them?". Dan giggled. 

"Blue, green and little specks of the golden sands. It's like a beach". Dan whispered, he leaned down to look into Phil's eyes. In a short moment, they both flicked their eyes to their lips. And that was all it took for Phil to connect their lips. 

It was a clash of lips, tongues and teeth and Phil still kinda tasted like whiskey but they were connected for a while. It felt like they'd been kissing for an hour when they both pulled apart. 

"Ohgod. I'm sorry, Dan. You've got a boyfriend". Phil swallowed. He knew they were probably going to break up soon but that still didn't take away the feeling of guilt. 

"And you've probably got a girlfriend". Dan breathed, pressing the pads of his fingers to his lips. "A girlfriend? Dan, I'm single". Phil coughed. Dan thought he had a girlfriend? How? He never even spoke about anyone when they were at home. 

"That's so much worse". Dan cried. He put his head in his hands and breathed slowly. His head was spinning so much. "It hurts, Phil". 

Phil was so confused. If the alcohol wasn't getting to him before it was now. "What do you mean, Dan?". 

"When I look at you, I feel like I'm going to sink. Like I'm going to drown and die". He sniffed, looking up at Phil. 

"Dan. I feel like that when I look at you. There's a pain in my stomach and my heart. It's love". Phil whispered, coming closer and closer to Dan until they were both hugging and pressed against each other. 

"Jesus. I thought I couldn't have you. That's why I started dating flipping Craig. He doesn't even come close to you, Phil. No one could". Dan said, looking deeper and deeper into Phil's eyes. 

That night they didn't say 'I love you', they didn't go straight home and have passionate sex. They went home and lay down in Phil's bed, cuddling, until they fell asleep. Dan knew there were things he needed to sort out before he and Phil became a couple, like dump Craig. And Phil knew he could wait, after all, they both waited seven years before making a move - even if that move was due to a very drunk Dan with no filter. 

And if when Dan dumped Craig he ran home and fell straight into Phil's arms and bed, well. Phil loved Dan and Dan loved Phil and no one could come between. 

xx THE END xx


End file.
